A Woman's touch
by coral crayon 26
Summary: With his games taken, Kick must rely on his only hope of getting them back, his MOM!


**I own nothing. Kick buttowski: suburban daredevil is owned by Disney. This is a fanfiction and thus falls under fair use. ENJOY!**

"Okay Kick, you ready?" Gunther asked.

"I'm always ready." Kick replied.

"Then lets roll." Gunther finished.

The two mounted their rides, revved up their engines, and hit the start button. During Kick's last stunt(skateboarding off the biggest slide in the water park) resulted in him breaking his leg and being bed ridden for 6 weeks. Gunther didn't want Kick to lose adrenaline so he got him some skater extreme games to help fill the void until the cast came off.

"Come on Kick, we're on the final lap." Gunther said.

"Let's finish this." Kick stated, hitting the nitro button/R2

As the 2 of them were finishing the race( Kick coming in 1st and Gunther in 5th) when Harold walked into the room.

"Hey Kick, how's your leg feeling?" Harold asked, noticing the game his son was playing.

"Huh, oh it's fine dad, the itching stopped." Kick answered, his eyes glued to the screen.

"That's good, so what are you playing?" Harold asked.

"I'm playing skater extreme X5, I don't think you would like it." Kick answered, twirling the controller after he took his victory lap.

After he finished, Gunther took out a crab that started vibrating.

"Oh man, I gotta go kick." Gunther said

"What for?" Kick asked

"It's time for the annual reunion of the warriors, I got to go back to my home country for the two weeks of the purple toothed wolf to honor his greatness."

"But what am I gonna do until you get back, these games are 2 player only?" Kick asked desperately

"Sorry Kick, but your gonna have to find another partner while I'm gone." Gunther said as he left.

"Great, now what am I gonna do?" Kick said in a depressed tone.

"Well Kick, what if I joined you/" Harold asked.

"That's thoughtful dad but these games are for only the most capable and skilled..." Kick was about to finish but Harold immediately impressed him by getting first place in the following race.

"Dad, how are doing this?" Kick asked, obvioulsy shocked by Harold's skill.

"Well Kick, I was an arcade champ back in my day, until I was banned to keep myself from going bankrupt, they called me " pixel prince". Harold explained

"Awesome, so now I got a partner for the games." Kick said happily.

"You bet son, get ready to see the prince in work." Harold stated

The two had been gaming for hours on end, Kick and Harold going neck in neck to see who was the better player. Kick using prior knowledge of the game while Harold was relying on raw skill to keep up with him.

 **Several hours later**

It was close to 10:30 and Kick was in the final race with his dead.

"Ready to lose dad?" Kick exclaimed

"Not today son." Harold said as he hit the nitro boost, catching up to his son. The final lap was gonna be close. The two were ended up drawing the final lap.

"WOOHOO" Kick said, full of adrenaline from the experience.

"That was awesome!" Harold said.

"Okay, I'm going to bed dad." Kick said

"Okay Kick, do you need any help?' Harold asked.

"Nah, I got it." Kick said as he lifted his cast up each step.

 **THE NEXT DAY**

Kick was slowly coming down the stairs to get some breakfast and get back to his games.

"The sooner this stupid cast comes off the better" Kick mumbled as he slowly made his way down,

As kick finally made it downstairs, he saw that his dad was already playing Skater extreme 7 while sipping some coffee.

"Hey dad, when did you get up?" Kick asked

"Oh hey Kick, I've been up since 6 practicing, trying out the new story mode they've in this game" Harold said.

"Oh, well I'm gonna get some cereal and maybe we can play together?" Kick suggested.

"Maybe in a bit, I'm trying out the single player mode right now." Harold said

"Oh, well okay." Kick said as he made his way to the kitchen.

After some more embarrassing limping, he made it to the kitchen were brad and Brianna were already there.

"Hey guys." Kick said

"Not in the mood." Brianna and Brad shouted

"Good to see you to." Kick smirked

The two siblings then threw bacon and fruit at him. Getting an apple to his stomach and bacon smacked on his cheek.

"Okay, WHAT'S GOING ON?" Kick asked both angry and in pain.

"It's dad, he won't let us use the t.v. Because he's busy on your stupid video games." Brianna stated angrily

"Yah, I was gonna watch tankini lumberjack today, they were finally gonna use their hot tub." Brad said shedding a tear.

"Alright, I'll try and get him off the games." Kick said eating the bacon and limping back to the living room.

Kick(very frustrated from constantly walking with his cast) walked back to the living room, only to find him taking the game system upstairs.

"Uhh dad, what are you doing with the game system?" Kick asked

"Oh well, the couch is starting is starting to bruise my seat, so I'm gonna take this up to my room." Harold stated

"But that's my system and my games." Kick yelled

"Relaaax kick I'll give them back, after I beat them." Harold said

"How long will that take?" Kick asked

"Beat's me, hope your leg feels better." Harold said going upstairs

"Great, now I've got no games to keep my adrenaline stable." Kick said angrily

"T.V!" Brianna and Brad shouted as they grabbed for the remote, knocking over Kick.

"It's mine!" Brad said

"No it's mine!" Brianna said

While the two were fighting as they always do, Kick knew he would lose it without some form of adrenaline and with his leg out of commission, so after more embarrassing limping he made his way to the kitchen phone.

"There's only one person I can rely on to help me now." Kick said as he put in his mom's number.

MEANWHILE

Honey was at her mom's house for the weekend, helping her out with her garage. The two were moving some boxes when honey heard the phone ring.

"I'll get it mom." Honey said as she put down the box she was carrying and answered the phone

"Hello?" She asked

"Mom it's kick, I need you to help me." Kick stated in a stressful tone

"Oh sweety, is it your leg?" Honey asked

"It's dad, he's become obsessed with my video games and he won't give them back." Kick said angrily

" Why don't you try to beat him like you did with the ping-pong incident to get it back?" Honey asked

"I would but last time I competed in a video game tournament I blew up the building." Kick replied

"Oh right,... the fires were insane." Honey said putting her hands up to her eyes

"Both a great moment and a total disaster in my career." Kick said with a bit of a smirk

"Well if you need my help, then I'm on my way." Honey said

Honey hanged up and got her shoes back on.

"I gotta go mom, my son needs me." Honey stated

"Good luck sweety, with a son like yours you'll need it" Grandma said.

"Thanks mom." Honey said rolling her eyes

ONE HOUR LATER

Honey walked through the door to find Brad and Brianna still fighting over the remote. She walked by, knowing that interfering would no nothing, she walked to the kitchen were kick was.

"Hey mom, thank goodness your here." Kick said in a relieved tone

"Alright, so you need to get your games back huh?" Honey asked

"Yah, so how are you gonna do it: take it back, steal Monique, make your famous cookies?" Kick said with a lust for revenge and his lack of adrenaline clearly showing.

"Calm down Kick, I wanna get your stuff back not burn down the neighborhood"." Mom retorted

"So what are you gonna do?" Kick asked

"Let's just say it's a special woman's touch." Honey replied

"What?" Kick asked rather confused

"Promise me something: you won't come into our room until tomorrow morning and I'll get your game system okay?" Honey stated

"Sure mom, but I don't know how long I can go without adrenaline." Kick said twitching

"Alright, I'll get you some cheetah chug to help you out." She said picking up Kick and carrying him to the car

"Mom, I'm not a baby." Kick said

"Would you rather walk?" Honey said with a smirk

"Alright carry me, but just this once" Kick said with a definite frown on his face.

12 HOURS LATER

Honey was in the bathroom with just a robe and slippers on, who was in the middle of painting her nails and taking some "special" pills. After her nails dried off she walked into her bedroom where she saw Harold, still playing the video games with red eyes from lack of blinking and his shirt having a few holes in his shirt from biting on it. Honey could tell that he was deeply invested in Kick's games and only her "solution" would work.

"Oh Harold!" She said in a seductive tone

"Can't talk honey, I'm on the bonus laps." Harold said, not even looking at her.

"It's go time." Honey said

Honey walked in, closed and locked the door, put a towel under the door so no one would peak, closed the blinds and curtains, and put their phones in the drawer to make sure the kids couldn't get in or see them.

With the two of them alone, Honey put her plan into action by slipping out of her slippers...and taking off her robe.

Harold was in the middle of a lap when he saw his wife stand before him...NAKED!

The other racers zipped by but Harold didn't notice. He was entranced by Honey's hourglass figure, wide hips, shaved and soft skin, hairless labia, big and bouncy butt, and two massive and round DDD breasts with tan nipples.

Honey let out a coy smirk as she saw Harold's lip hanging open as he gawked at her figure. She walked towards him, taking great efforts to swing and sway her hips.

"You like what you see?" Honey asked seductively

All Harold did was give a little nod as he couldn't think of any words at the moment.

"Well if you want all of this, you gotta do something for me first." Honey said caressing and rubbing her breasts.

"ANYTHING!" Harold said like a dog barking at it's master.

"Put down the game, take off your clothes, and let me do the rest." Honey ordered in a sexy tone.

Harold wasted no time tossing the controller to the floor, stripping everything off, and climbing into bed for his sexy spouse. Honey let out a light chuckle and climbed on top of Harold.

"Get ready for some fun." Honey stated.

Both lovers let out a strong moan as Honey inserted his stick into her in one thrust. Honey wasted no time in pleasuring the two and started thrusting. Harold was like a dog, letting out yelps and moans as Honey kept pleasuring his body. In his mindless lust, he grabbed and massaged her breasts. Honey let out a low "oooooooooooooooooo" in response.

"Looks like someones getting in on the action." Honey said as he began to suck on and lick her nipples

The bed began to rock as Honey kept going, the pleasures building and building. She then lifted up a bit and showed off her bouncy boobs right in front of her husband. Harold just kept going with the squeezing. The thrusts began to get stronger and faster, to the point where the bed was moving like a bucking bull. Honey could tell from his facial expression that her man was close, so she then started to go as fast as she possibly could. With one final thrust, she felt harold's seed spew and drip into her hole. As he climaxed, she pulled out and laid down on the bed with him.

"Wow Honey, that was amazing." Harold said yawning.

"Glad you enjoyed it." Honey said giving him a quick peck.

As soon as Harold passed out, Honey grabbed all of Kick's games and put them back downstairs(where Brad and Brianna were fighting over the remote in their sleep) and put a blanket over them. As soon as she walked back upstairs, she locked her door again and pulled a box out of her drawer.

"Glad my men are satisfied, now time to pleasure me." Honey said as she opened the box and pulled out...a HUGE vibrator.

"If Harold took the medication like I told him, I wouldn't have to use this, oh well." Honey shrugged as she plugged her toy in and put it right in her cave, letting out insanely loud moans as she began to rub her own breasts.

THE NEXT DAY

Honey(with just her robe on) walked downstairs to find Kick playing his games again.

"So, are you happy you got your stuff back?" Honey asked

"You bet, I'm so glad to have these games back." Kick responded

"Your welcome Kick." Honey said

"How did you get them away from dad anyway?" Kick asked

"Let's just say I have my special ways." Honey responded, letting out a slight chuckle as she looked down her robe.


End file.
